


Feed Your Obsession

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wears lace knickers and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Your Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it last night! It's been too long since I wrote something fun for my OTP. Apologies if I'm rusty.
> 
> This is all for [colazitron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron). <3

Louis always lives by the policy of “don’t ask, don’t get”.

Although he supposes he’s not totally living up to that sentiment right now, what with trying to restrain himself from kissing Harry senseless and everything. The thing is, they’re alone and they’re in bed and it’s the perfect opportunity like countless others gone by but it’s also kinda...peaceful. Simple. Domesticated.

Louis’ eyes widen fractionally behind his glasses, turning the page on his copy of _Everlast_ as a distraction with a lick of his finger and definitely not thinking about what else he could be licking. He knows he should be glad for the time they just get to _be_ – be at home for longer than two minutes, be best friends, be a couple behind closed doors, but he soon realises that putting off something he loves to do with Harry just to _be_ is like some stupid new age bullshit or at least way too grown up for his liking. Harry helps to justify it; lying next to Louis and naked under the covers, his phone in one hand and one eye on the television mounted on the wall. The flickering images are casting light and shapes on Harry’s face, highlighting the size of his eyes and the bow of his lips and, ridiculously, his nipples because he may be covering his modesty but that’s all there is to it.

Louis flips another page even though he hadn’t finished looking at the previous one, casual and failing. “What’s Twitter saying tonight then?” 

“Hm?” Harry hums absently. “Oh, no, I’m – I’m texting. Making plans for tomorrow.” Louis looks down from where he’s propped against the headboard and ignores Harry’s giggle at him unintentionally peering over the top of his glasses so he doesn’t have to take them off. “Although I did see your name was trending earlier.”

Louis groans, “What have I done _now_?”

“Nothing!” he grins. “They liked your outfit this morning.”

He tosses his phone onto the nightstand with a clatter and rolls over, dragging Louis down between the cage of his arms so his head ends up off the pillow until Harry rights it for him with a small laugh. He kisses back when Harry initiates, glasses still on and the graphic novel trapped against his covered chest and Harry’s bare skin, happy that Harry is so in tune with him that he doesn’t even have to do the _ask_ part anymore. 

“Thank god it was only to the shop,” he says, breaking away.

Harry simply moves to his neck with an agreeable noise, breathing him in and planting lazy kisses and although Louis wants him tonight, he’s not sure how yet. Getting rid of his glasses carefully and leaving his reading material aside, Harry makes a token protest and Louis throws him a fond look before he settles underneath him again, nuzzling their noses with a grin.

“You’ll have to keep those on when we’re doing this one night,” Harry whispers in his ear, his fingertips scratching through the haphazard tufts of hair at the sides of his head. “You look hot.”

“I thought I always looked hot?” Louis mock-frowns, “And watch the hair!”

This time his frown is a little bit real as he grabs Harry’s wrists to still him. Harry stares down at him with innocent eyes but Louis knows there’s only one thing for it, so his shoulders come off the bed as he leans up to kiss him hard. With the clever, eager swipe of Harry’s tongue, they soon melt into each other’s embrace and Louis’ hands trail down his spine to count the vertebrae through touch. He squeezes the tiny rise of his arse and hears the hitch of breath because he’s naked and Louis isn’t and usually he kisses Harry’s hands or shoulders or gives him a lovebite, but not this. It has an effect on Louis too, like the move is hardwired to his cock and a memory from early that morning hits him right between the eyes. 

It pales into insignificance what he'd been looking for at the time, but he remembers searching in the washing basket and seeing a flash of royal blue right at the bottom. Firstly, he assumed it was the corner of one of Harry's t-shirts but when he touched it, the material felt slightly rough. Puzzled, he pulled the garment out to feel that it was also oddly unyielding in patches. His heart picked up speed when he realised that it was lace underwear, even though it was completely ruined. Lace underwear that he had actually worn that time, let Harry rip to shreds around his arse to fuck him proper then pulled out of him at the last moment to come all over him and the lace. He’d meant to throw them out straight away because there wasn’t much use in keeping them but did so that morning instead, padding barefoot into the kitchen to drop them in the bin. Harry was in the living room, sitting with crossed legs in the armchair facing the television and a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth. He’d said he was going to take a shower and Harry had lit up brightly like he always did, making Louis laugh.

“Maybe tonight,” he’d soothed, kissing his forehead and secretly relishing the thought of a drawn-out shower alone instead of the wake-up-quick ones he had to have before a hectic day’s work.

It should’ve been the end of the lace, but it wasn’t. The feel of the lace coarse against his fingertips as he’d carried it to the bin was distressingly familiar as he remembered what it felt like to wear, to have torn from his body like it was yesterday, to be branded with warm swathes of come like Harry simply couldn’t control himself any longer. At first, Louis had showered like normal but his head was insistently full of thoughts of that night and soon he was hard past the point of ignoring it. With a sigh, he took himself in hand with leftover soap suds conveniently slicking the way. It’s not like he’d never wanked in the shower before, it was rather handy for the clean up, but his mind veered off until he wasn’t remembering so much as thinking, creating wishful _ideas_ of perhaps Harry in lace underwear instead. Pretty little knickers with intricate patterns, highlighting the length of his legs like they went on for days. Whilst his arse wasn’t exactly plump, it was firm and cute as a peach and the thought of lace trying to confine his _cock_ made Louis decidedly weak at the knees, his mouth water and his fist pick up speed. He stepped into the shower wall so that the hot spray coursed down his spine like thousands of Harry’s gentle fingertips and took the risk of taking his hand away from the tiles to reach behind for his hole. They hadn’t had sex the previous night so he was dry and tight and yet even the knowledge of that caused a shiver. Hand twisting high up underneath the head of his cock, his body wet and his mind crowded with a million images of getting some kind of lingerie-based revenge on Harry, a slight pressure from his finger trying to squeeze into him was all Louis needed for his hips to give a heartfelt jerk and come to splatter against the cold wall. With the evidence already washed down the drain, Louis put his hands out to catch himself on the cool down, his breathing laboured and mind hazy. For the rest of the day a pretty nice orgasm had been enough, but with Harry now on top of him, flirting with him, it all comes flooding back.

“Louis,” Harry sing-songs to him, leaving tiny kisses on his neck to bring his attention back around, “Earth to Louis. Are you listening to me?”

He shifts, aware that his little trip down memory lane has made his cock start to fill. “Was it one of your stories again, babe?” He notices the frown and tries to simmer down his own sudden desperate want by nudging his lips softly into Harry’s. “Y’know I love those. But I’d rather kiss you.”

He tangles their legs and their arms mutually wrap around each other as their mouths connect, smiling into the kiss until Louis can’t resist licking properly past Harry’s lips to meet his tongue again. Pressed so tightly, he’s sure that Harry won’t fail to notice his growing erection and muffles a giggle into his bare shoulder as his hips wriggle in answer. His laughter dies however when Harry keeps wiggling, no, _rocking_ , and his lips become occupied again in a hurry. The sheets get kicked out of their way and Harry’s warm hands skate up Louis’ ribs, taking his t-shirt with him until it’s a bunched mess beneath his armpits. With a little lift of his shoulders, Harry helps him pull his arms free then immediately starts on the pyjama bottoms, swearing under his breath about modesty and Louis teasing about Harry’s lack thereof when it only comes to nudity.

“You’re mine,” Harry breathes into his ear like he never gets tired of saying it, the curly ends of his hair tickling Louis’ cheek. “I want to see you all the time, taste you, feel you like this.”

To punctuate his words, Harry tries to lock his hands between Louis and the bed, sliding from the jut of his shoulderblades to his hips and stops to cup his arse. He raises his legs around Harry’s waist and feels a pressure on his lower back, hands pushing him up towards his cock. With far less clothes, he feels weightier and longer and Louis’ so damn close to thinking _fuck it_ and surrendering when Harry’s dick nudges at his hole like a very real promise. It has Louis’ eyes fluttering unfocused for a moment and he sucks in a breath through his teeth as Harry’s mouth clamps onto his collarbone. He jolts their hips roughly together at the same time as he looks up at Louis’ flushed face, still nibbling away. His green eyes are bright and Louis remembers like a punch to the gut.

“Oh god, fuck, the lace!” he blurts out, gasping and unravelling faster than he can control.

Luck is on his side as Harry stills and ceases the lovebite with an obscene suck, frowning thoughtfully. “I thought I was used to your random sayings by now, but run that one by me again?”

“The lace,” he repeats, feeling stupidly like he wants to blush under all this intensity and what if Harry isn’t into what he’s got to say? What then? “That time. From before. Lace, um, I wore. For you. Knickers.”

He smiles slowly though, stroking his thumb above Louis’ ear where his hair is shortest. It’s terribly distracting. “For a bet, yeah, mmm I remember. What’s got you thinking about that?”

“I want you to try for yourself. I saw them this morning, I – I thought we’d thrown them out, but there they were. Rank, actually, but I had my shower and I couldn’t stop – can’t stop – I want – ”

Harry pulls one of his hands from underneath Louis and interrupts him, pursing his mouth together with a gentle hand. “Okay.” Louis’ eyebrows raise high and Harry’s smile grows. “Yes, _okay_. Let’s do it.” 

Louis scrambles to his feet before anything more can be said and goes for the wide chest of drawers sat against the wall opposite their bed. He opens the bottom drawer under the heaviness of Harry’s stare, wiggling his hips a little to sweeten the deal as he searches for what he needs. Buried beneath letters and tiny, fluffy toys and all manner of miscellaneous items their fans deem necessary to send to their record label, he reaches for the pile of assorted underwear, bras thrown on stage and the like. His gaze catches on something green and he decides instantly that that’s the one. It will match Harry’s eyes well. Louis turns around, feeling slightly wrong about using them like this, but his doubt leaves as soon as he sees Harry or, more precisely, Harry on their bed, with not a stitch of clothing, a big hand curled on his cock to slowly pump up and down. The closer Louis gets, the more reluctance he sees in Harry’s expression, his hand obviously trying to convince himself to focus on the thrill of it all.

“I really think you’ll look amazing,” Louis says, stroking his ankle bone and maybe batting his pretty lashes slowly in dark encouragement, “You can take them off if you don’t like it.”

He knows he’s won him over when Harry sits up and takes the knickers from where he holds a corner between each hand, presenting them with a wicked little smile. He seems a bit self-conscious as Louis watches him pull the knickers over his half hard cock, the tip poking out like the filthiest tease because he can’t fit it all the way inside now that he’s getting aroused. 

Louis stands at the foot of the bed to takes him in, slender legs and those abs and arms definitely masculine, so it's not that Harry suddenly looks like a girl; he just makes a strangely sensual image, Louis’ gaze roaming curiously across the material on his recently tanned skin. It's nothing like the hot, overwhelming rush from wearing them himself and he doesn't feel as overcome as Harry must have, but it's a slow, trickling intrigue that makes him lean down over his lap and lick at his cock through the lace, messy and wet, eyes flicking upwards to see the reaction. Harry bites his plush lip and his expression darkens with want, shifting slightly as he runs a warm hand lazily over his bare torso with a sigh before Louis feels those fingers brush at his hair. Its early evening, so his fringe is flat and soft but Harry still manages to make it stick up at the back as he repeatedly massages his scalp, a contented hum vibrating through Louis’ throat. He licks along the lace again slowly until he reaches the uncovered, rosy pink head and sucks the tip into his mouth with steady pressure that has Harry’s hips give an involuntary jerk as he slurps the precome away.

“Mmm, yeah, please,” he breathes, a sharp tug to Louis’ hair followed up by a pet in apology.

But the surprise makes him groan against the dick between his lips, widening them to let his tongue loll out instead and drag up the shaft before wriggling back and forth along the ridge beneath the crown a few times. He pulls off completely when Harry’s grip tightens again in warning, the snap of the elastic on the underwear pinging into place causing him to flinch and gasp, the mischief clear on Louis’ face. His mouth feels warm and damp from kisses and the taste of Harry and he uses the break on sucking to work him with a fist, just a smidgen too loose to be satisfying. A couple of strokes in, Louis makes sure he’s got him excited and attentive, chin tucked down to keep his head off the pillow, before removing his grip. Harry whines in disagreement but thumps backwards when Louis licks his own palm and his other hand briefly squeezes his dick to be a little selfish too. Harry just looks too absurdly attractive. He can feel that his breathing has picked up speed, rushing out between his fingers, but cuts his teasing short when Harry tries to wank because Louis’ far from done with him. He lets the wave of power crash into him as he pins Harry’s wrists by the sides of his splayed lean thighs and ducks to run his tongue from his lace covered balls to his bellybutton. Harry stops tensing in frustration so Louis switches to trailing light, open-mouthed kisses and crawling up on all fours until he’s level with his face once more.

He bites at the soft space under Harry’s chin. “Will you let me do something else?”

Louis leans on his forearms and settles his weight onto Harry as his fingers tangle in the small curls by his ears and they lose themselves in each other for a while, the answer to his question postponed as they kiss deep and thorough enough to leave them both struggling for more than two seconds of air. Harry’s hands are on his arse and he’s grinding, mindless but steady, into the lace as it produces some amazing friction and a dry fingertip straying towards his hole has him recklessly trying his luck anyway.

“Can I tie you up?” he whispers onto Harry’s lips so it’s almost an unintelligible babble. “I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he adds quickly as there’s an audible hitch of breath, “We can use some more of the lace if you’d like? There’s more in the drawer, I – _oh_ , oh fuck,”

Louis rocks down again, this time of his own doing and harder, in counterpoint as Harry’s hips jolt with purpose. It forces him to sit and straddle Harry as he bends his knees to keep Louis there. He waits until Harry’s hands move from squeezing his arse cheeks to curling around his waist to grab his arms and pin them beside his head.

“Please,” he begs, eyes shut tight amidst his dick sliding into the dip of Harry’s abs, “please can I – would you – be so fucking hot,”

“Okay.” Harry breathes, slowing his movements, “As long as you suck my dick properly.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis murmurs, picturing Harry’s cheeky smile behind his eyelids, hearing it in his voice as he tries to wrestle back his composure. Harry always loves making him lose it. “love your dick, love sucking your dick so much, yes,”

His yelp is covered as he’s pulled down with an arm spanned across his slim shoulders for a tight, overwhelming kiss that Harry breaks off with a slick noise. Louis jumps as his arse is smacked once to get him moving in the direction of the chest of drawers. He stumbles there in a daze, achingly hard in sixty seconds flat and high off the fact that Harry has been okay with all of this, his hands now with a slight tremble as he tries to concentrate for long enough to pick a pile of knickers because he sure as hell isn’t leaving Harry for a third time. In his haste, he gets his fingers caught in the lace and huffy about it, Harry’s helpless giggles quiet over his shoulder until he sees the plea on Louis’ face and reclines into a position worthy of a Greek god statue in all its naked glory. Louis can’t stop the fondness as Harry beckons him forward with urgency, his palm landing warm and sure on Louis’ hip before sliding round to the small of his back at the same time as he lays flat, taking Louis with him and pulling at a corner of bright red lace with his teeth like an overexcited animal. Louis straddles him properly and drops the rest of the underwear onto Harry’s chest to try and tug the red pair away, Harry’s challenging, “well, hurry up then!” muffled from that and the outraged shout from Louis as his hand tickles gently at his side.

“Okay! You asked for it now!”

He squeezes Harry’s narrow hips between his knees as he laughs and arches forward with one pair of knickers ready to loop around a wrist that then ties sloppily around the nearest beam. Louis pulls the ends taut and Harry gasps.

He inclines his head, biting his lip. “Too tight?”

Harry opens his eyes and wriggles his hips a little like he’s trying to remind Louis that he still has one hand and both his legs free plus his dick hard and inches from Louis’ arse. His mouth tilts at the corner. “I can handle it.” 

Louis really should tie that other hand while he still can.

He pats Harry’s chest. “I’m sure you can, love, but that wasn’t my question,”

He thinks he hears a mumble of _smartarse_ but chooses to ignore and work on the other wrist instead, leaning to the left in such a way that might elongate and curve his back down just so when Harry actually answers him for real.

“Just a surprise that’s all. You’re really into this. I like that.” Louis hears the second his voice drops, but the smile of _I’m about to say something_ pretty much overrides it. “I like a lot of things right now. Especially the view.”

Hands successfully trussed up and arms wide, Louis sits on Harry’s ribs, safe in the realisation that he can’t be touched, and throws his head back in a genuine laugh as he puts his palm over Harry’s beaming mouth.

“Save the cheese, Casanova, for when I’m not already naked and astride you like the brilliant conqueror I am,” he leans in and kisses his nose. “But thanks. You look great, by the way. Like I knew you would.”

At his mercy where it counts, Louis intends to capitalise on Harry being such a willing participant in this fantasy coming true but he’s almost too spoilt for choice. Flat torso under his bum, it’d be easy to rub off on Harry, to use him until he comes and then wrap a hand around his dick to finish him as well. Harry’s mouth is forever a possibility and he knows it, from touching it whilst he speaks to staring with wordless hunger like he is at this very minute. It’d be something to take the edge off at least, letting Harry lick but not touch before pulling away and sinking down, an overload of sensation all at once that’d have Louis rocking into his own fist before he’s even fully aware of it and clenching around Harry’s helpless form enough to wrench his orgasm from his bones.

And yet.

Spread out – laid in the middle of their bed, arms wide and face open and honest like always – Louis feels a blinding spark of wanting nothing more than to _ruin_ him. 

“Can I – ” he starts.

“Will you – ” Harry rasps, but stops from saying anything else to be polite and let Louis go first. 

Louis bites his collarbone with a giggle in reply. “Go on, _you_ first. What do you want to tell me? No!” he looks sly all of a sudden, the cogs turning as an idea springs to mind. “Lemme guess. Will I tie your ankles too? Yes, possibly, if you like. Will I...get back to that blowjob before I got distracted by you in these?” Louis slides an arm down and cups him in a firm squeeze. “Will I – ”

“Will you fuck me?” 

The bedframe rattles a little as Harry automatically tries to cover his mouth like he sometimes does in a futile attempt to hide his bark of laughter, forgetting in the haze of his outburst that he’s tied up. They shift their eyes from his wrist and back to each other at the same time.

“Um.” he swallows, blinking owlishly, “I mean – ”

“Yeah?” Louis is prepared to give him an out, but he can’t help the pleased little smirk tilting his lips. “Do you mean it, babe? Do you want that? Haven’t in a while, could be fun, watching you dressed up for me, taking me inside you...”

Harry seems to properly think it over for a moment and Louis waits, fingertips idly tracing the waistband by his defined hipbones, until there’s a slow nod of assent. He grabs the knickers on one side and starts to pull them down Harry’s legs whilst his other hand reaches for the lube nearby.

Harry’s fidgeting knee bumps into his arse to alert him. “Wait, stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Louis takes his hands away immediately, holding them up with concern etched deeply into his face.

“No, it’s not that, I’m fine – just – ” he takes a visible breath, “ – leave them on?”

“But that’s going to be – ”

“ _Please_. That’s the point, right?”

“Okay.” Louis leans forward, their noses brushing as he smiles. “Okay, my funny, gorgeous man, anything you want. They’re staying on.”

He doesn’t want to rip them like Harry did to him so they reach an intuitive compromise because how much of them were staying was never agreed upon and it sees Louis raise an eyebrow as he inches the material down until it languishes somewhere around Harry’s knees. Scooting backwards, Louis settles comfortably above Harry’s crotch and ducks his head to return to mouthing at all the sun-kissed skin he can reach. Ordinarily, he might tease for a while longer but this was his idea and Harry said yes so he doesn’t need much more to get them both going, holding him firmly by the shaft before he sucks heartily. Harry’s hips jolt, making Louis suck harder as he feels him push down his throat and he can’t use his legs either to substitute for his hands, every limb restricted by the knickers. Louis hums in amused approval as Harry lets out his first frustrated breath edged with a whimper and Louis withdraws to catch some air, get a hand to the lube and a condom for tidiness. He thumbs over the lid to pop it open, a grin blossoming as he watches Harry squirm, neck bared and his hair darker at his temples with sweat. Manhandling him just the way he wants, Louis bends his trapped long legs up a little so he can see better and swipes a pair of generously coated fingers between his cheeks to rub across his hole. The feel of Harry’s skin there, warm and now wet from lube, is enough to make Louis tug on himself for a moment to relieve some of the need, cock stiff and begging for attention.

As he finally sinks both fingers into Harry at the same time, Louis sets his teeth into the nearest bit of him before the lingerie which happens to be the muscle in his calf. His jump and gasp only serves to spur him on, sucking like he sucked Harry’s dick until his leg has a spot that’s bruised red raw and imprinted with the shape of his teeth. Louis knows he’ll have trouble hiding something like that when the weather’s been so nice lately. Harry swears at him, sounding dazed and already overwhelmed and Louis twists his fingers to quickly add in a third and keep him hyped up. He watches himself do it for a short while, pull Harry apart on his hand, and then eventually take the feeling away. He bites his lip and holds back from licking his fingers, even as Harry’s hole clenches around nothing, asking to be fucked as every tendon in his body stands taut. He’s reminded of the times his eyes stray to Harry on stage, the passion visible in every fibre of his being as he throws himself into performing with abandon.

Louis makes sure to squeeze around the mark he made, to hear Harry’s low moan as he untangles him halfway from the knickers and grabs his legs to bring them together. They rest against Louis’ torso, Harry’s feet poking over his shoulder as the green lace droops from his bitten calf. Louis turns his head to press a soft kiss to his ankle bone whilst he squeezes him there, knows from previous experience how lovebites ache so sharply, sending a shot of pleasure-pain up Harry’s spine as Louis reaches for his slicked up cock to guide himself in steady as a rock, watching green eyes twitch from the flicker of a sting that quickly turns into a sensation full of pressure and heat.

“You good?” he asks after a few moments of being extra gentle, face pinched from the effort. “Fuck, I forgot how...y’know,”

Harry forgives him for his lame explanation or just doesn’t hear him, too busy panting and nodding in blind agreement with eyes screwed shut until he lets out a gasp and uncoils, blinking pale green. “I’m – yeah. Better. Move.” And then as a quick afterthought, “Please.”

Louis laughs shakily, “Fuck politeness. I know you, remember? Wanna hear you,”

He leans forward, folding Harry in until he hears the groan he wants ringing in his ears and his lips are in reach of his cheek to kiss him chastely. He progresses to kisses all over his sweaty, bright face as each time his dick slides easier and easier into Harry’s pliant body. The thought that he could do just about anything right now slams into focus and has Louis moving with faster, harder thrusts of his hips, the angle pushing in and down deeply into Harry before they’re both making lots of noise. It’s a strain, even though it’s pretty perfect how he can feed him the whole length of his dick and he’ll just _take_ it, so Louis sits back on his heels for a bit and parts Harry’s thighs to splay around him instead. The minute he’s free, Harry starts trying to kick the knickers the rest of the way off and Louis mischievously tries to make it as difficult a task as possible for a couple of glorious seconds, watching how Harry loosens his grip and his mouth falls slack on another raspy moan as Louis shifts in quick, cheeky movements. He’d forgotten also what it’s like to feel something so hot and tight around his cock, like he’s not even wearing anything that separates them. Often neither of them would, but he’s not even sure how long he’ll want to keep Harry like this so he thought it best for the cleanup.

“Hey, wait, c’mon,” he breathes in surrender, dimples popping as he pats at Louis’ flexing biceps, “Help me.”

Louis rolls his eyes like he’s no fun but quickly removes them for him, thinking about throwing them onto the floor, but they’re so warm from Harry’s skin that he closes them into his fist as Harry’s legs clamp around his back and put him slightly off balance. He falls forward and Harry instinctively tries to move to catch him or something and frowns at the multi-coloured lace as it tightens like a vice. Louis rights himself just fine, bracketing Harry’s body as best as he can as he tries not to laugh, hopelessly endeared.

“Easy.” he kisses his pout, teasing his lips apart with his tongue. “You have me already. You’re doing so well. You feel amazing, Haz.”

He arches up towards the praise, pressing his tattooed torso against Louis’ and aggressively trying his utmost to bring Louis deeper and with more force. It’s as if some of his bossy streak has rubbed off on Harry at last. Figuring he deserves it, Louis lifts his hands to brace them on top of his, curling around his covered wrists for leverage to pick up the pace. The slap of skin on skin has him giggling a little, Harry staring up at his smile for a change.

“Just like the first time,” he confesses, nuzzling the beginnings of his scruff against Harry’s clean shaven jaw because he knows how much he loves it. “Well, the first time we got the hang of things.”

Caught a little by Louis’ wit and mostly from the memory of shy exploration under the sheets in their _X Factor_ bunks, Harry finds himself laughing too until they’re both doing it because somehow it feels good from head to toe. They lose their rhythm and Harry seems intent on punishing Louis for being the first to break the mood because suddenly his mouth is on Louis’ chest, tugging on his nipple, and his heels are digging in to the flesh of his arse to hitch him closer and urge him to keep going. But not content with leaving one mark, Harry squeezes his sides with his thighs and trails bites from his collarbone to his neck and a slow flick of his tongue against his ear.

“Gonna bend you over and fuck you so hard in the shower later,” he slurs darkly. “By the way, I think you’re using the last condom in the house.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” he groans through gritted teeth, hating and loving how Harry knows which of his buttons to press at which time. “Fucking fuck, I – I’m – gonna – can’t – hold – ”

He slots their lips together with a turn of the head and chases his orgasm enthusiastically now it’s all he can think about, motions gone erratic until he screws in hard, thighs shaking as he lets go. He feels Harry start to react around him before he’s done and grips his flagging erection to make him come quickly, the added stimuli of Louis’ hand whilst still full of his cock enough to have him shuddering quietly to his own end.  
Louis’ heart is racing and he can feel Harry’s thumping a similar pattern against his cheek as he sort of collapses against him with a grateful sigh. 

“Bloody hell.” he croaks, dropping a kiss to a non-sticky part of Harry’s torso. He pulls out gently and enjoys the wiggle to the nearby bathroom to do the necessary before strolling back in to snuggle down, his thumb brushing one of Harry’s nipples because the bite to his calf is too far away. “I love that you let me do that.”

He’s immeasurably pleased at how their limbs are still trembling faintly like jelly even as he tightly wraps himself around Harry’s frame, his come sticking awkwardly to Louis’ forearm.

“What, DIY tie me up with lace knickers? Convince me to _wear_ lace knickers?”

“Not just that, no.” Louis carefully moves onto Harry and links his fingers on his chest to rest his chin on them, looking through his fanned eyelashes. “I love being inside you as much as I love it when you’re inside me. I’m glad we’re, y’know, versatile.”

Harry breathes out, messy hair unavoidably flapping back into his eyes. “After that? I’d be crazy to miss out. Although, could you...?”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” 

Louis sits up to undo the indicated lace, kissing his wrists with a smile when he’s finished. It’s a surprise when Harry finds the strength from somewhere to free them from his grasp to plant them on his waist and flip their bodies with a grin. Louis beneath him, he lowers his head and kisses him again, long but sweet. “I love you.”

“Love you. Always.” he whispers back, “Even if you can’t use the B word.”

“Blowjob?”

“No – ”

“I’ve got it – Bondage?”

“No!” Louis laughs, poking at his sides. “Boyfriends. Because that’s what we really are.”

Harry looks suddenly bashful, face flushed. “Feels like I’m back at school and I’m not a kid anymore, Lou.”

He arches an eyebrow, playful, “Nonsense. Although just out of interest have many boyfriends, did you?”

“Nah, I was a love ‘em and leave ‘em type.”

Louis’ eyes get crinkly he’s so inexplicably, fondly amused. “Well, I feel honoured that you stuck around here with me.”

“Bit hard to leave considering we’re in a group together, we live together and you are my best friend but okay, the pleasure’s all mine.”

“Ha. No, I think you’ll find it was all _mine_ tonight.” he quips lightly, voice husky with impending sleep as he rolls onto his belly once Harry curls in beside him. “Rain check on the shower until the morning though? I don’t think I could move, even if you paid me. This sex business is exhausting.”

Harry’s answering chuckle puffs warmly onto the side of his neck. “Of course. It’s an open offer.”  
“Goodnight, Haz.” 

“Night, _boyfriend_.”

It was only teasing, as Harry’s feet crawl between his ankles, but Louis presses his giddy, drowsy smile in his pillow anyway before he lets sleep take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> [LiveJournal](http://beautility.livejournal.com) | [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com)


End file.
